A Different Kind of War
by GhostAuthor
Summary: The Undertaker and Kane go war once again. Only this time, it's a bit different.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Glenn knew this was a bad idea. This was such a bad idea that it made eating in front of a starving Big Show a good idea. However, the opportunity to do this would never come up again. He smiled. He had to do it. Repercussions be damned. This was going to be great. Glenn rummaged through his bag a pulled out a can of shaving cream.

He walked over to where Mark lay sleeping with his arms out. Glenn removed the cap from the shaving cream and sprayed some in Mark's right hand. His brother had a habit of scratching his nose even in his sleep. However, Glenn did not want to wait. He pulled out a pair of clean boxers from his bag and let them hover over Mark's nose. The cotton fabric light irritated Mark's nose. He rubbed it but used his left. Glenn frowned and tried again.

_SPLAT!_

"GLENN!"

Glenn fell back laughing. It was childish and juvenile, but it was fun! He stopped laughing and saw Mark flying towards him. He put up his his hands just in time to avoid being punched in the face.

"You childish ass! I can't even get a nap with you around!"

That made Glenn start laughing again."Come on Mark. You need a shave anyway."

"I hate you sometimes, you know that. Now I gotta wash this stuff off. Mark my words Glenn, I'll get you back."

Glenn kept smiling and looked up at his brother."Whatever you say, big brother."

Mark rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom. Glenn wasn't worried about his brother retaliating. What was the worst he could do?

* * *

><p>"I'm sick of you stealing my shit."Mark said as he and Glenn entered their locker room.<p>

"I said I was sorry."

Mark through his gym bag down and ripped off his coat."Whatever. I'm gonna take a shower, and if I catch you going through my bag again, you'll regret it. Got it?"

Glenn gave him a mock salute."Uh-huh, Sargent Calaway. I gets it."

Mark glared and threw his coat at his his head. Glenn laughed and heard the door slam. However, on the other side, Mark was grinning and listening to what Glenn was doing. He briefly moved to start the shower before getting back into position. He knew Glenn would go through his and find a plastic bag full of brown squares. His brother loved candy and would eat them, but it wasn't chocolate. It was Ex-lax, and he'd locked the bathroom door. 5...4...3...2...1. Glenn started banging on the door.

"Mark! Let me in!"

"I'm in the shower! What the hell do you want?"

"I need to go!"

Mark had to hold in his laughter."Hold it in!"

"Not that kind of go!"

"Too bad! I don't wanna smell your shit. You're gonna have to wait."

"Mark!"

"That'll teach you to through my stuff! You just got a nice taste of Ex-lax and got no place to go! I told ya you'd regret going through my bag again."

Glenn was pissed."You bastard! I'll get you for this!"His stomach gave a loud rumble.

Mark finally started laughing on the floor of the bathroom. He heard the locker room door slam hard making him laugh even harder.

* * *

><p>Mark was on his guard now. Glenn was going to retaliate, but he didn't know how. Glenn was known for having a sick mind, so it could be anything. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and went around the corner to the parking lot where his bike was. It came into view along with something else. His bike was on fire. Mark ran to it and began to stomp it out. It went out, but Mark heard something squish and stick to his shoes.<p>

His bike wasn't what was on fire. It was a bag near the wheel. And the bag was filled with something. He looked down but smelled what it was first. This was an old trick, and only one person would be dumb enough to try it.

"Glenn you son of a bitch! I know you can hear me! I'm gonna get if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

><p>Glenn had heard every word that Mark yelled. They still played through his mind a week after he said them, giving him a good laugh as he got out of the shower. He and Mark had stopped sharing room since neither trusted the other completely. Glenn heard a knock at his door and wrapped the towel around his waist. However, when he answered it, he was grabbed by the back of neck and sent into the opposite wall. Glenn clutched his head and heard his door slam. He was now locked in the hotel hallway in nothing but a towel. He immediately knew who had done it.<p>

"Mark! Let me in!"he yelled, banging on the door.

"Nope! You're outta luck, baby bro."

"Mark! It's cold out here! Mark!"

Glenn kept banging on the door, ans soon the door behind him opened."Is there something wrong?"

Glenn turned around. A woman, a beautiful one at that, stood there in only a robe. He felt himself blush at his current state and fixed his towel.

"Oh no. My dumbass brother locked me out, and he knows it's cold out here!"The last part was directed at the door.

She laughed."Worried about shrinkage?"

Glenn heard Mark start laughing and kicked the door."No! Besides even if it shrinks, it'll still be to much for you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Are you going to accept?"

She walked forward and tugged on Glenn's towel."My name's Sasha now lets get you warm."

Glenn followed her to the room and closed the door. It opened seconds later, and Glenn's head poked out.

"Thanks Mark!"

* * *

><p>Mark was in shock. His brother had turned his plan around so easily. He heard a knock and saw a note slid under the door. He picked it up and his eyes widened.<p>

_I surrender now come next door. You've gotta see this._

_-Glenn_

Mark still didn't trust his brother, but he did open the door. He pressed his ear against the opposite door and heard women giggling. He knocked, and Glenn opened the door with a woman on each arm and a smile.

"Big brother. This is Sasha, and this is Nicole. They're on spring break and in need of some male company."

The one on his left, Nicole, slid forward and traced Mark's chest."You're cuter than your brother said you were. I could just eat you up."

Mark took her hand and kissed it."I'd love ta see ya try, darlin'."

The two women giggled."Why don't you ladies get a movie on?"Glenn asked.

Sasha smiled and kissed his cheek."Sure thing, lover."

They left, and Glenn looked and Mark. He held out his hand."We even?"

Mark looked at him then at the girls. He took his hand and clapped his brother on the back."Oh yeah. We even."

_**FIN**_


End file.
